


closer

by lyuyu



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyuyu/pseuds/lyuyu
Summary: distance may be a fickle lover, but bobby sure as hell isn't.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 24





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a request i got on tumblr, thank you a ton whoever it was who sent it <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lyuyu !

it’s been four weeks since you last saw him.

you have come to regret the decision to not move together way faster than you'd anticipated. life after the villa, without bobby, feels quieter, and not necessarily in a good way, though you definitely had craved the peace when you still were surrounded by everyone else.

the undeniable fact about home is that it now feels _empty_ , as if it misses the gentle waft of sweets and pastries lingering in the air and the melody of bobby’s lovely laugh that bounces off the walls and echoes throughout any place; an odd occurrence, you'd noted, given that none of those things never belonged to this tiny flat to begin with.

your bed is familiar, but so cold, and suddenly there’s too much space there though before the show it had served its purpose more than well enough. there’s too much covers to have. too many pillows to choose from. so many things that had perhaps annoyed you then (his sleep-talking, spreading wide like a starfish, legs _always_ tangled with yours and face hidden in the crook of your neck, all night,) that you’ve now learned to sorely miss.

the late-night video calls barely suffice, but it’s better than having nothing at all. bobby’s voice is still as sweet as a souffle despite the static tinge the speaker of the phone gives to it, teeth-baring smile slapped on his face for the whole two-hour ordeal. and he never runs out of stories to tell either, there hasn't been a day when he wasn’t up to some mischief with big jonno and the lads in the kitchen ( _family_ , as he calls them) and you cling to every single word he speaks, every chuckle, every dreamy sigh.

and especially, to every quiet ‘ _i love you._ ’ the three words are repeated in steady intervals and sometimes you wonder if one day he’ll tire of saying them like this, but those thoughts vanish into thin air as quickly as they come. distance may be a fickle lover, but bobby sure as hell isn’t.

you have fallen asleep together more times than you did at the villa, yet not once have you gotten to wake up next to him. remembrance is such a bittersweet fucking thing, you think, as you rise alone to meet the new day.

it’s 9am, on a tuesday, which means bobby has gotten up two hours prior to you.

you know exactly what to expect when you pick up your phone: a text good morning, followed by a drowsy, pouty selfie, his hazel eyes still so adorably blurry and puffy from sleep and the faintest touch of rose dancing on the highs of his cheeks. he calls you by all the pet names he can think of, as though his life depended on it, drowning you in his unapologetic adoration; and, of course, an _"i love you."_

you settle by your kitchen table with your favorite drink, but even that isn’t quite enough to pick you up. gazing outside, you note it’s a pretty day today, but with your mood it could as well be raining.

you spend a long, long while there, just looking outside and waiting - for what, you’re not so sure. the clock ticks on steadily, filling in the quiet that otherwise dominates this space. before you even notice, you’ve spent an hour rooted in your seat.

your drink has gone cold by the time your phone pings again.

**bobby**   
_what do u have planned for today x_

**you**   
_does missing you count_

**bobby**   
_lol u melt!  
u should be enjoying the rest of ur summer_

**you**   
_believe me i’ve tried  
home suuuuucks  
my bed feels sooo empty_

**bobby**   
_aw come on now lass  
u should get out n enjoy urself  
_ _who knows, there could be an adventure waiting right on ur doorstep x_

**you**   
_ha i wish_

**bobby**   
_noo i mean it  
get out!!!!_

**you**   
_lol what are you on about_

**bobby**   
_just get out of the flat ok  
trust me on this one babe x_

you stare at the latest text with a confused frown. when you aim your gaze to your door, you can catch an almost inaudible clatter coming from the stairway.

your first thought: it _can’t_ be what you secretly wish it is. second thought: get up and go; your curiosity is certainly piqued. you almost trip over your own feet as you scramble there, a shaky hand settling on the lock. you give a disbelieving chuckle to yourself as you open the door, thinking how missing bobby must’ve made you lose the last bit of your mind.

what awaits you on the other side makes your jaw drop.

“well, lass,” bobby leans casually against the frame, “i always thought you were hot in your pics, but in flesh? absolutely _banging_.”

he’s here. he’s really _here_ , right on your doorstep, in all of his gorgeousness. you can’t get a word out of your mouth, gawking and frozen still: it’s as if your brain refuses to acknowledge this as reality. you can feel a smile tugging at the corners of your lips, but in your daze, it quickly falls back to an open-mouthed wonder.

“bobby?” is the only thing you manage to muster out, and upon that, he eases into a soft smile. he straightens himself and takes a step closer - you take a fumbling step back into your flat, bobby following you (and only then you spot the suitcase, which can only mean he’s here for more than a trip of a few days.)

the door clicks shut after him. you can’t stop staring at bobby, eyes wide open.

“what’s a lad gotta do to get a hug ‘round here?” he asks, and though the smile still plays on his lips, his voice, slightly shaking, gives away the whirlwind of emotion raving inside him as well. you let out a quiet laugh and run your hand over your hair.

“i just...” you exhale, trying to compose any coherent sentence, and it sure feels like a workload. “i’m not dreaming, am i?”

bobby glances down, giving himself a few pats. then he reaches out to take your arm, and gives you a gentle pinch.

“‘fraid not,” he grins. the smile that had teased before now climbs fully on your mouth. “now come here, you.”

he tugs you forward, and you fall into his arms; your heart beats in your chest so loud you’re sure it’s gonna give any minute now, no single emotion inside you but all of them, though only one is clearer than the rest: the crushing relief you feel, finally wrapped in his embrace after all these torturous weeks.

•

“jesus christ,” bobby sighs as he slumps to lie down next to you. sweat rolls off your foreheads in tiny beads, faces flushed and bodies sore, the morning sunlight dancing on your skins. “i dunno if it’s the long distance, but it was _not_ like this in the villa.”

you give a hearty cackle at that, “i’ll say.”

you turn to face each other, breaking out in laughter the second your eyes meet. bobby closes in to pepper kisses, soft and short, all over your face.

“whatd’ya want for breakfast?” he murmurs amidst. “anything you want, babe.”

“seeing as you’re so good with surprises,” you chuckle, “why not make brekkie another one?”

bobby plants one kiss to your lips, giving your lower lip a playful bite. “noted. i’ll go whip something up, you just wait right there, alright?”

“now you’re just spoiling me rotten.”

as he climbs up from the bed, he shoots you a wink. “that’s what i’m here for, lass.”

he shortly disappears into the kitchen, and you follow only a moment after; as if you’d spend any longer than necessary away from him. the sweet scent of pancakes soon fills the air, and bobby’s laugh bounces off the walls and echoes through the whole, tiny flat.

now, it _really_ feels like home.


End file.
